Naughty or Nice?
by Creativetomboy
Summary: It's Christmas for Count Bleck's crew. Dimentio has been naughty, and starts getting into loads of trouble with his fellow workers. This night, he makes it right. With some advice from a friend, he figures out a way to be nice.


Author's Notes: Christmas time is here! Happiness and cheer! Count Bleck's crew, me, and you! And this crazy story is totally new! Really, I just winged it. That was not part of the song.

Naughty or Nice?

Christmas Eve, and Castle Bleck is surprisingly quiet. That is… until now.

"Give me that! I'm gonna kill you!" The voice belongs to none other than Mimi. She gets violent when she is mad, and nobody knows that better than Dimentio.

To protect himself from being killed, he drops the diary and teleports to some random room in the castle. Mimi turns the corner and trips over her own diary.

Nastasia sits at her desk. She writes with a smile.

"Hello!"

Nastasia jumps at the sudden and loud greeting from her most annoying co-worker. She grabs a pen and turns around in her chair. "I told you not to do that. Remember what I said if you did that to me again?" Her tone of voice could make milk curdle with fear.

Dimentio floats right behind Nastasia's chair. He puts his hand on his chin to ponder about Nastasia's question. His answer; "That you would make my favorite cookies if I did it again?"

"Try again."

Dimentio thinks some more. "I still say that you said you'd make me cookies."

"Not even close." Dimentio could swear Nastasia sounded possessed. If he could see her eyes, they would burn his soul.

O'Chunks hangs the stockings over the fireplace. His big hands make it difficult. Mimi happily walks into the room carrying her diary.

"Yeh happy missy?" O'Chunks asks his sweet co-worker.

"Nope." Mimi's happy expression doesn't change. O'Chunks gets a confused look. "I'm not happy at all."

O'Chunks then asks with caution, "Why's that?"

Mimi tells O'Chunks her story, slowly becoming angrier in the face as she does so. O'Chunks then understands why Mimi claims to be unhappy, but looks happy. Well, why she used to look happy but feel unhappy. Now she looks how she feels.

Just then, Dimentio appears in between the two. He turns towards O'Chunks. He holds his right wrist in his left hand. "O.! I need a favor from you and your brainless head! As swiftly as a ninja lion stalking its prey, I need you to hide anything that could harm me, including glass objects, all of the silverware, etcetera!"

O'Chunks didn't hear a word the jester said. He was too busy staring at the pen hanging out of the back of Dimentio's hand. Dimentio notices nothing he said is registering through the ape's head.

"Ok. Take a good long look." Dimentio holds out his punctured hand by the wrist. Nastasia's pen hangs out of it. He takes off running and says, "Thanks O.!"

Nastasia runs into the kitchen. She reaches into the drawer. The telephone rings. Nastasia picks up the telephone and closes the drawer. "Hello?... What? Who is this?... Say what?... Y- you sound like a foreign person who knows English but can't quite seem to figure out how to talk normally. Who are you?"

Dimentio walks over beside Nastasia. Nastasia holds out the telephone and says, "It's for you."

Dimentio takes the phone with his non-injured hand. "Hello?"

Nastasia opens the drawer and starts digging through it.

"Yes, this is he."

Nastasia tries to listen to the conversation.

"No. I have not. Did you check all your capes?"

Nastasia pulls a plastic fork from the drawer. She tosses it, and it goes right over Dimentio's head. Nastasia continues to dig in the drawer.

"How am I supposed to know?! Hey, where are you?... Really?... How did such a genius end up there?" Dimentio listens for a moment, and then looks at his injured hand. It starts to swell. "Hey, great story, but, I gotta go. My wound is getting worse. Good luck finding your ray gun Fawful… Love you too." Dimentio hangs up.

Nastasia looks at Dimentio with a slightly disgusted look. Dimentio shrugs and says, "He just lost his gun, sheesh." Nastasia looks away.

"Now, what were we doing?" Dimentio asks.

Nastasia gives a smirk and holds up a silver fork.

"OH… right." After saying that, Dimentio disappears. Nastasia runs out of the kitchen.

Later on that same day, Dimentio walks in the snow. He had to teleport to the Mushroom Kingdom to avoid Nastasia's wrath. He had O'Chunks pull the pen out of his hand before the wound started to heal. He wrapped his hand in a bandage and took off running.

The castle is brightly decorated in lights and ornaments. Dimentio stops to look at it. His sorrowful expression changes to a remorseful smile. He continues to walk.

Dimentio comes up to an abandoned tree house. He flies up into it. It is surprisingly clean. Dimentio lies down in corner on a pillow. He sits up and reaches under the pillow. He pulls out a ray gun. "OH. Now I remember." He aims the gun at the entrance and shoots.

Suddenly, Fawful's head springs up in the entrance way. It ducks as the blast from the gun flies through.

Dimentio looks at the entrance. "OH! My apologies Fawful. Found your gun."

Fawful climbs into the tree house fully. He wears a fluffy version of his cape and a Santa hat. Dimentio snickers at the sight. Fawful says, "Fawful sees that. What is my friend doing in the tree house on Christmas Eve?"

Dimentio explains to Fawful how his day has been. He shows Fawful his pen wound, which causes Fawful to barf out the window. Toadette was unfortunately hit while sledding from that. That was the only laugh Dimentio got during the entire conversation.

"Sounds rough."

"I know." Dimentio ruefully smiles. "It can only get worse."

Fawful knows just what to say, "Hey, go fill up Nastasia's stocking with something nice. She'll forgive you. If that doesn't work, fill Fawful's stocking. That will help Fawful."

Dimentio chuckles. His buddy always knows what to say. "Thanks Fawful. I owe you."

"Nah. We're even. Remember, you saved my backside from those chain chomps the other day."

"Right. Well, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." With that, Fawful leaps down from the tree house, only to catch a ride with Toadette on her sled. For the next fifteen minutes, Dimentio rescues his Beanish friend from certain doom by a pink mushroom.

Back at Castle Bleck, all is quiet. Everyone went bed early, exhausted from a wild day. Dimentio gets in late, after everyone went to bed. Fawful's suggestion floats through his head. Instead, Dimentio gets a better idea.

The next morning, the first to wake up is none other than the youngest, Mimi. "Wake up! It's Christmas! Nastasia, Count Bleck, O'Chunks, Dimentio! Wake up!" Mimi runs past each room, screaming the name in which it belongs to. Mimi stops at the end of the hall. Her co-workers come out of their rooms. Mimi counts them as they go by. "Nastasia, O'Chunks, Count Bleck… Nastasia, O'Chunks, Count Bleck… who am I missing?"

O'Chunks is the first to say 'wow' when they all walk into the living room. More decorations than he knew they owned hang in the room. Presents that weren't there last night sit under the tree.

"Count?" Nastasia questions if the count did it. He shrugs.

Everyone but Nastasia walks to the tree. Nastasia stays behind at the end of the hallway. "But… what?"

Dimentio appears beside her. He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, startling her. Nastasia squeezes her clipboard in shock. She looks at Dimentio. Dimentio looks up, then back down at Nastasia with a sincere smile, and disappears. Nastasia looks up and sees the mistletoe. She thinks for minute and smiles. "Apology accepted."


End file.
